Lazy Ways
by tsloggins
Summary: Bruce knew he shouldn't allow himself to get close to people. But he couldn't help loving his strange green eyed companion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. Also I was highly inspired by Ladywyrm's "Hulk's mate" and "I see the moon" by hctiB-notsoB.

Bruce wasn't surprised to wake up on the ground. It had happened often enough in the past.

He remembered feeling his control slip in his small hut where he treated patients in an isolated brazilian village. He had run, when he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Maybe if he got far enough away the other guy would continue into the jungle and not return to the village.

Bruce opened his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the sun. He didn't know where in the juggle he was, but he didn't hear any sound that indicated he might be close to the village. Just the birds and bugs.

He got up slowly.

"Hello"

Bruce turned around quickly to face the source of the sound. It was a boy. Or a teenager more specifically. The young man was smiling at him shyly. He was short; barley came up to Bruce's shoulder. He had wild black hair that just touches his shoulders and bright green eyes. He seemed somewhat unnatural in this environment. He didn't have the dark skin of the natives and was too pale to have lived in the sun and heat of the jungle. And earlier he had spoken english with a british accent rather than portuguese that most people in Brazil speak. He was dressed in only a long button shirt that fell almost to his knees. He was holding out a pair of pants to Bruce.

Bruce reached forward slowly to take them from him and quickly put them on.

"Thank you." Bruce started. "Do you know where the closest village is?"

"No. I thought you might." The teen answered with a shrug. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

Had this kid seen the other guy? Probably not. He wouldn't still be here if he had. Bruce could see a trail of broken trees and brush that the other guy had left. It was hard to miss such a violent clearing in this dense forest.

"I don't know an exact location. But we should find something if we keep heading east. How did you get out here?"

"I fell." he answered in exasperation, as though falling out of the sky was… annoying. Bruce decided not to question it. Its not like his companion was the only one with secrets.

"I'm Bruce by the way." Bruce said after they had started walking. He waited a moment expecting the youth to tell him his name. The kid nodded his head to acknowledge he had heard him but didn't answer in return."What's your name?" Bruce finally asked.

"My name is Harry."

They spent the next few hours walking in silence. They stopped twice that day for food. Once picking some berries and roots they could eat on the go and another time hand fishing in a nearby river. Bruce was used to living in less than desirable environments. But he hadn't expected Harry to be just as capable in the wild. He wasn't bothered by the bugs or the weather or the fact that he didn't have shoes or pants. he was very knowledgable about how to recognize edible plants, and had caught and cleaned the fish they had for lunch.

Bruce was comfortable and calm around Harry. Calmer than he ever felt. Usually the other guy was always clawing at his control, and testing his temper so he could escape. But right now with Harry, he was settled. Bruce still felt the other guy wanting to escape, but it was less angry, and more eager, or…playful? But Bruce knew it was something he shouldn't get used to. Harry probably had family looking for him.

Over the next day and a half Bruce had had a lot of time to observe his new companion. Harry was…strange. He knew there was something mentally wrong with Harry. He would forget things. It had taken Harry half a day to remember what Bruce's name was. And whenever they stopped for a break he would forget what direction they were traveling in. But Harry wasn't stupid. In fact he strangely knowledgeable when it came to astrology and Bruce had discovered that he knew quite a bit of latin.

They had had several conversations about the properties of different plants that made Bruce believe that he was very well educated. it made him wonder how such a young man would end up in the middle of the rainforest. Bruce buried his curiosity and decided not to pry. Harry could have asked him the same questions.

After traveling for nearly two days, they found a road. Bruce waved down a farmer, who offered them a ride to Corai in the back of his pickup truck.

They were let out on a main street in Corai.

"You should find a phone and call your family." Bruce told Harry

"My family is dead." Harry answered bluntly, while playing with the hem of the shirt he still wore

"Do you have any friends you can call for help?" Bruce asked a bit more hesitantly

"No"

They stood in the street for several more minutes not looking at each other.

"If you have nowhere else to go, I can help you settle here" Harry didn't respond and Bruce could have sworn he saw his shoulders drop sadly. He sighed and continued"….Or you can come with me."

Harry looked up with renewed hope in his eyes.

Bruce knew it was a bad idea. He shouldn't spend too much time with any one person or in any one place. Harry had the right to know what he would be traveling with.

"Before we go anywhere there is something you have to know about me Harry" Bruce stated very seriously. "I can't stay in one place too long, so we'd never settle. And I never go anywhere too populated, so we'd be living like we were in the jungle." Bruce stopped for a moment. He grabbed Harry's shoulders looked him straight in eyes. He had to know how serious this is." I do this because I… I sometimes I lose control. I become very violent and lash out at whoever or whatever happens to be around me. I could hurt you or kill you if this happens while you're too close to me. Do you understand? I'm a monster."

Harry only smiled indulgently in response.

"That's okay. I'm a monster too."

Bruce smiled back. He doubted Harry was the same type of monster he was. But somehow he felt less …alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter

They hadn't meant to stay in Corai very long. After having only been there for a few hours Bruce overheard a conversation about a green demon that wondered the jungle.

It was time to leave South America. Bruce had been on this continent for almost three years now, usually only moving after he had an incident.

But not long after they arrived, the town had gone into a frenzy. There was a construction accident that had leveled the new gas station they were building and part of the adjacent hotel.

Bruce was starting to thing that Harry's strangeness was more than just a memory problem. He had known, somehow that the explosion would happen. Bruce has wanted to go to the hotel, to see if they could come to an agreement with the owner to get a room. Harry refused to go anywhere near it.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Bruce had asked, "Its just a hotel."

"Its dark." Harry answered.

"What are you talking about? The suns out. There not even any over cast right now." Bruce had explained. Harry never replied, but he still refused to get closer.

In the end Harry's feeling had saved their lives. Not an hour later the entire place went up in flames from the explosion.

The small free clinic in town was not prepared to deal with the aftermath. Those with life threatening injuries or healthcare had been taken to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately, that left many people that still needed care. Bruce had immediately come forward to offer aid once it became clear that the clinic staff were overwhelmed.

At first Bruce had been nervous about leaving Harry by himself all day while he worked.

"You need to help them." Harry had said understandingly

"They do need help. We'll get out of this area as soon as I finish here. The clinic can't afford to pay me, so we'll probably be walking. Will you be okay by yourself all day?"

"Yes. I'll go find money." Harry said quickly. After that he took off into the jungle.

Bruce stayed in the clinic for the next two days. Harry would leave early in the morning and return late at night. The first night, Bruce had been extremely worried. After working all day he was exhausted, but the thought that his new companion might have gotten lost or injured in the forest ate at his mind. The day had bee stressful and the time without Harry had effected him more than he expected it too. It his control was slipping. He left the clinic, knowing that he couldn't let the other guy out in there and started walking toward the jungle, while he tried to calm down.

And then Harry had appeared behind him, looking tired but smiling brightly. He was caked in mud, and his hands were scratched up, but he seemed okay otherwise.

"Could you warn me next time before you decide to do a disappearing act? I thought the jungle ate you." Bruce let out worriedly. He was so relieved to see his friend. The other guy immediately calmed at the site of him.

"Jungles don't eat people, Bruce. That's silly." He answered like Bruce had said something stupid."Besides I told you I was looking for something. I don't really remember what though." Harry defended himself.

"You said you were looking for money, but it looks like you only found mud. Come on. If we are going to share abed, you're taking a bath first. You look like a mud monster." Bruce chuckled at his own comparison and led him back to the clinic they would be staying at.

"No I don't. They are tiny and have no legs. I could never be mistaken for one of the mud people." Harry chided Bruce.

"I'm sorry. My mistake. Did you met theses mud people today?" Bruce asked indulgently

"No, but I saw some lara, who I thought were mud people at first. They were very insulted. Merpeople are offended very easily. I met some Best-fera today too. They were very kind to me. I don't understand why the villagers are so afraid of them. They introduced me to Negrihno de Pastoreio. He will help me find money tomorrow." Harry stopped walking suddenly and turned to Bruce.

"By the way, watch out for Saci Perere. He's a cruel trickster and he caused that explosion. I am blind to his mischief, so be careful." Harry ended very seriously.

"Sounds like you had a long day. " Bruce answered simply with a soft smile. It seemed Harry had really let his imagination run wild while he played. Bruce recognized several of those that he mentioned from brazilian lore. "Tomorrow, would you mind searching closer to the town, and coming back once or twice to check in with me?"

"Coming back from where? Am I going somewhere tomorrow?"Harry asked innocently

"The jungle Harry. You said you want to go back tomorrow. Stay close this time." Bruce repeated.

"Oh. Okay."

They crawled into bed later after Harry had showered. Bruce moved to his half of the bed, staying near the edge to give Harry plenty of room. Harry seemed to have other plans though. He immediately scoot over until he was cuddling close to Bruce. He was half on top of him with an arm and leg thrown over Bruce's body. Bruce tensed, unused to such intimate contact. It had been years since he'd been this close to another human and it was extremely uncomfortable. The other guy was strangely calm. It was Bruce who was unsettled.

"Just relax" Harry said quietly into his neck."What are you so afraid of?"

"That you'll leave". Bruce answered very honestly. It was the truth. In only a few days he had grown very attached to Harry. Harry was a little strange but he was also innocent and kind and trusting to fault. These things only made Bruce like him more. He knew his desire for Harry to stay with him was selfish. Considering Harry's mental state Bruce couldn't help but think he was kind of taking advantage of him. Maybe it was wrong, but he didn't care. He wouldn't force Harry, but Bruce wanted the young man to stay with him.

"I won't leave you. I really like you. I think Tom would like you too." Harry mumbled sleepily before Bruce heard his breathing even out.

Bruce briefly wondered who the hell Tom is, but ultimately decided not to worry about it tonight. He allowed himself to relax and return Harry's embrace comforted by the knowledge that Harry liked him and planned to stay.

That was enough for now.

* * *

At the end of the next day, Harry returned at night again. And once again he was covered in mud. But this time he returned carrying a small sack. He dropped it on the desk in the room they shared and stood next to it smelling proudly.

"What did you find, buddy?" Bruce asked from the bed where he had been reading, waiting for Harry to return.

"I found money." Harry said proudly.

Bruce got up from the bed and opened the pouch to find it filled with gold coins. And they were real. The weight, the sheen and the fact that none of them were tarnished led Bruce to believe they're real.

"Harry, where did you get these?" Bruce asked slowly still in awe. These would be worth a lot of money.

"In the jungle. Negrihno de Pastoreio helped me find them." Harry answered.

Bruce didn't ask anymore questions about it. With that type of money, they could easily get out of Brazil. Bruce had a few of the coins melted down and sold. They took a bus to Fortelaza. The ride had been long and uncomfortable. The bus was hot, smelly, and packed with people. His only comfort was knowing that Harry was so close. It turned out that neither of them were okay on the bus. Bruce learned that Harry had a problem with crowds. It was the most tense and quiet he had ever seen the young man who clung to him the entire ride.

They endured. It was the fasted way they could travel on land without having any papers.

They were fortunate when they made it to Forteleza. Bruce found a flier looking for workers on a fishing expedition to Sierra Leon. The ship's captain was kind and discreet. He wasn't bothered about Bruce or Harry not having any papers. Bruce volunteered to work for passage for him and Harry.

Harry was much more comfortable out on the water than he had been in the overpopulated port city. he spent most of his time gazing over the railing out at the water.

The crew was nice enough. They welcomed Bruce and were mostly kind to Harry. A few just ignored Harry and those who didn't treated him like a small child. Bruce had to admit that he did at first too. But Harry was quickly proving that he is much more aware than people tend to give him credit for. He always seemed to know how people around him were feeling and was very good a predicting other peoples needs. And he had the strangest ability to know things, that he shouldn't know.

They had sat down at a restaurant, the day before boarding the ship. They had gotten salads as starters. And then Harry had a bit of a breakdown.

"NO! NO! NO!" Harry shouted as he scrambled out of his chair and ran from the restaurant. Bruce immediately got up to follow him. Harry turned out to be surprisingly quick.

He ran for two blocks before slumping against a side of a building.

"Harry! Whats wrong!?" Bruce asked when he caught up.

"The lettuce was covered in blood!" he shouted hysterically.

"The lettuce was fine. We got the same thing. I didn't see any blood on either of them." Bruce explained slowly.

"You don't understand. He killed them. The farmer in Balsa. He killed his own children!" Harry started sat next to him and held Harry as cried.

They got something to eat from a street vendor later.

That same night in the hotel they were staying, Bruce turned on the news and saw a story about a lettuce farmer from Balsa, who had killed his children and buried their bodies after his wife had died in childbirth.

A week into their journey, the ship had no luck when it came to fishing spots.

"You should ask the grindylow. They'll know the good fishing spots." Harry told the captain one day at dinner. A few of the crew members snorted or rolled their eyes.

"Son, I'd ask grindylow, mermaids, and sea serpents if I thought it would help. We're losing money everyday we don't get a catch." the captain answered kindly.

"Mermaids and sea serpents wouldn't help you. Mermaids are vegetarians and wouldn't know where to look, and sea serpents are more likely to attack then help." Harry informed the Captain."But I'll speak with the grindylow in the morning."

The next day, Harry had gone to the captain with several nearby fishing spots. It was way north of the usual path the fish took, but the captain was desperate and willing to give it a shot.

The next week turned out the biggest loads of fish the ship and its crew had ever seen. The captain continued to consult Harry about good fishing spots for the rest of the journey.

Bruce was happy when they finally landed in Sierra Leon. It was never good to have the other guy on a small boat in he middle of nowhere. And he had been aching to get out the last few weeks.

On the boat Harry and Bruce had shared a very small bunk. Harry very literally had to sleep on top of him. Bruce had long ago stopped being uncomfortable at having Harry so close. He'd slept better than he had in years with Harry. Bruce had gotten used to small touches like hugs and holding hands that Harry liked to do. And he had started to like them.

But he was liking it too much. The more attached he got to Harry, the more attracted he was to Harry. Bruce had never considered himself gay, and had dated several women before the accident that had create the other guy. But Bruce found himself liking when Harry touched him and wanting to initiate those touches himself. On the ship where Harry spent all night on top him, he couldn't stop his mind from diving into the gutter. Every night he endured Harry's breath on his neck, the feel of the curve of his back, and occasionally the 'accidental' brush over his ass.

It was maddening.

But Bruce couldn't give in to it. Harry was too… innocent. Bruce had no idea if Harry knew how he felt or if he wanted him in the same way. And Bruce didn't want to scare him. What if the thought of Bruce wanting him drove Harry away?

It wasn't worth it.

Not only that but what if Bruce lost control. He had learned early on that lust made him lose control of the other guy. He was already risking Harry's life by bringing the young man with him. Bruce couldn't purposely do something that he knew would bring the other guy out.

Bruce would be content to control his attraction to Harry. He had Harry's soft smiles, and innocuous ramblings, and his insightful words. And that was enough for Bruce.

Too bad it wasn't enough for the other guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers

Despite the suffocating humidity of the Congo jungle, Bruce woke up feeling refreshed.

Until he noticed the knife on his throat.

Bruce tensed immediately. He was still lying down under the blanket he shared with Harry. But Harry was nowhere around. From his angle he could not see the face or hands of his attacker. He only hoped Harry was away, and that his attacker was alone.

"There are somethings we need to discuss Mr. Banner." a cold voice said calmly behind him. A familiar voice. It lacked its usual whimsical tone, but Bruce would recognize it anywhere.

"Harry?" Bruce asked cautiously. The pressure on the knife eased up a little so he could move his neck. When he looked down Bruce recognized the pocket knife he had bought in Brazil. When he looked up he saw…Harry?

But not Harry. Harry's eyes never seemed so alert. He usually carried this far away expression. And Harry's face was never expressionless. His Harry could never hide anything. Harry always lit up when he looked at Bruce. But right now he was so… cold.

"You're not Harry." Bruce stated. Bruce said this is a matter of fact way, because he knew it was true. This was Harry's face and Harry's body, but this was not Harry.

"You are a genius. Aren't you?" This non-Harry said in a mocking tone with a cruel smirk that didn't look natural with Harry's features.

"What have you done with him!?" Bruce demanded. He was breathing harshly and could feel the pressure of anger raging inside of him. He was worried about Harry, his Harry, and losing control because of it.

Bruce wanted this fool to slit his throat, knowing it would bring out the other guy. The rational part of him knew he had to stay in control of himself. If this wasn't some sort of clone, then it was still Harry's body, and the other guy would kill him. But the rage was quickly clouding his judgment.

The Harry clone only laughed at him. "Let me end this poor show of control for you." he whispered tauntingly in Bruce's ear right before pulling Bruce's head back harshly and bringing the knife down across his throat.

Bruce barely had time to experience the pain and panic of choking on his own blood before the other guy took over.

* * *

When Bruce woke it was nighttime. He was still in his and Harry's tent under the blanket they shared.

Had it all been a nightmare?

But then he noticed it. He was naked. He always slept with his clothes when he was with Harry. And he had been clothed when he last woke up. Bruce worried about where Harry was, if he was back to normal, and if he was alright. Please let him be alright.

As Bruce scrambled out of the tent he noticed something crusted on his groin. It was…semen?

What the hell had happened?

Bruce made his way outside just in time to notice Harry coming into the clearing from the brush. It was pitch dark out, except for the lantern that Harry carried with him. He was wearing the same oversize t-shirt and shorts that he had on when Bruce had last seen him. Harry looked up at him. His expression looked worried, but it was a Harry look. Who ever had been here this morning was gone and his Harry was back. He would worry about the sudden associative identity disorder later, when he knew Harry was okay.

As Bruce got closer, his stomach sank. Harry was walking with an obvious limp. And Bruce could see bruising on his shoulder where his shirt hung off.

Bruce wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together just fine. He had raped Harry. The semen on him, the limping and the bruising, and when he looked a bit closer Bruce could tell that the worry on Harry's face was one step from fear. Fear of Bruce.

It was a horrifying thought. Bruce knew he could be a murderer when the rage took over. He had been one several times on the past. He had come to terms with evil inside himself. Bruce had chosen to fight it as much as possible, once he gave up on escaping it, to minimize the damage he caused to the world, until he finally died. But rape had never been something he thought he was capable of.

It was demoralizing to Bruce know that he had sunk further then he thought was possible for himself.

Bruce had stopped advancing. He knew that Harry should hate him now. It had always a been selfish desire that had led Bruce to let Harry travel with him. He knew that one day he would hurt Harry, he just didn't think it would be like this.

Bruce had been so lost in his throat that he hadn't realized that Harry had continued toward him and was now standing right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

Concerned? He should be afraid of Bruce. But Harry didn't look afraid. He just handed Bruce a pair of pants to put on. Bruce quickly pulled on the pants, not wanting his nudity to remind Harry of his ordeal. Bruce didn't know how to proceed. Harry obviously didn't realize that what had happened to him was bad.

"W..Why don't you hate me?"Bruce questioned softly.

Harry just looked at him in confusion, his brow creasing further in worry.

"I could never hate you, Bruce." Harry said with a smile, as if explaining something simple to a child.

Bruce was relieved. It was comforting that Harry's innocent mind was probably incapable of hating Bruce. Even if Harry didn't know it Bruce had done something he knew was unforgivable. They'd traveled through villages together in the Congo and had seen the damage that rape does, even after the body had healed. Bruce had treated many rape victims since entering the area while assisting red cross members and village doctors as he and Harry passed through a settlement.

Not only that, but Bruce was concerned about the sudden appearance of a very violent alternate personality. He knew he wouldn't have Harry institutionalized. And while Bruce didn't relish the thought of having his throat slit open again, he knew he would stay with Harry as long as he was wanted. Even if that meant putting up with Harry's sudden acts of violence. Overall Harry was still less dangerous than Bruce.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Bruce asked slowly. He already knew the answer, but needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Not really. Just a little sore. You were very gentle." Harry answered bluntly. He looked a little unsure as he continued. "I'm sorry about Tom. The dark magic in this jungle is making him crazy. We should leave soon. I don't like it here much either."

"Who is Tom?" Bruce asked confused.

"Tom is Tom." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry crawled into their tent and lay down under the blanket. Bruce followed him unsure of whether he and Harry should still sleep together. He never got to make a decision. Harry pulled him down and covered him with the blanket, before snuggling up on Bruce's chest. Bruce was stiff at first, and felt more uncomfortable than the first night he and Harry had slept together.

They lay there in the dark for several minutes. As tired as Bruce was as he usually is after the other guy comes out, he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. The guilt was eating at him. He had hurt the only person in this world who cared about him.

"Relax, Bruce." Harry whispered in his ear. "We're okay."

"I'm so sorry, Harry"

"…."

"I hurt you" Bruce continue when Harry didn't answer.

"We aren't mad."

That wasn't a denial.

Several more minutes passed in silence, where the only noise was the sound of the jungle outside. Harry had tensed up like Bruce, after their talk, but a bit relaxed as he started to speak.

"Let me tell you a story of a great wizard. He was a hero. He saved the world, but no one knew what he sacrificed to protect people. In the end the people he saved only knew him for being a dangerous man, who betrayed and killed his mentor, one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. It all started years ago when he was a child and saw a little girl with bright green eyes do a little magic…"

As the story continued Bruce began to relax until he fell asleep. Harry's voice was soft and soothing. He was always weaving stories of wizards and unicorns and thestrals. They often featured deep and complicated characters, that sometimes made Bruce question how made up they were. There was always some underlying message to Harry's stories. He didn't always know what the message was, but Bruce knew this one.

He was forgiven.


End file.
